


the bed feels empty without you

by kingyu (ifntae)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifntae/pseuds/kingyu
Summary: random and short woogyu prompts





	1. hiding tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe watching Sunggyu sleep through the night is weird. 
> 
> Woohyun doesn't care.

The night is dark and the moon shining from the window is Woohyun’s only companion. As well as Sunggyu sleeping besides him.

Woohyun is on his side of the bed, holding his head with the palm of his hand and looking at Sunggyu sleep. This is weird, he knows. If Sunggyu only knew how many nights has Woohyun done this, he will actually reconsider of keeping up this relationship. But Woohyun can’t help himself.

There are days where it’s too much. Waking up, going to work, hear his mom’s nags, endure his father ignoring him and sometimes having his brother asking for money. Woohyun doesn’t mind about this, most of the days. On others, he just breaks. He doesn’t let Sunggyu know about this, though. He tries his best to cover everything up with a smile and nod his head when Sunggyu asks if everything is alright.

No, everything's not alright.

He knows Sunggyu sees the lies. Sunggyu knows him the best, it would actually be weird if the older doesn’t differentiate a real smile from the fake one. But Sunggyu doesn’t say anything, and Woohyun feels thankful.

What keeps Woohyun going on those awful days, is Sunggyu.

It’s always Sunggyu.

So Woohyun looks at him at night. Admires him sleep. At first it felt weird for him too, and he went to sleep five minutes after he started. Then he started doing it more. He always kept (or more like tried to keep) his hands to himself. But what can he do when the other looks so perfect? So… ethereal?

He caresses his cheeks, the bridge of his nose and sometimes he tries to touch his lips with his thumb. Sunggyu always frowns in his sleep if he does, so he has to cover up his giggles.

Sunggyu knows Woohyun loves him. But does he really know the magnitude of those three words?

Does he know how breathtaking he is when he dresses up? How Woohyun feels his heart burst at the sight of him in their kitchen, cooking Woohyun’s favorite breakfast? How Woohyun would like to be inside the sheets doing nothing 24/7? (If he knew the last one, he’d be delighted with the idea of lazing around.)

Does Sunggyu knows he is the entire world for Woohyun?

Woohyun cannot stop himself from daydreaming on those nights. Problems will be problems, and even if he solves some, others will come. But Sunggyu is always there. For good or bad. And Woohyun wonders how life would be for them the next 50 years.

The ring hidden at the back of their closet between Woohyun’s old football soccer clothes starts to feel heavier by the day. And Woohyun cannot wait for the day he finally gathers up the courage to ask if Sunggyu would like to be with him the rest of his life. He knows the answer, but he also knows it’s not the time.

Everything is perfect like this. Coming back from work and having Sunggyu here to greet him. Having dates on weekends and sometimes in the middle of the week. Feeling still like teenagers when they sit at the back of the cinema to find themselves in each other’s lips rather than actually see the movie. Going to each other’s house and endure the antics of their parents.

He doesn’t want to let that change. He doesn’t want to stop seeing Sunggyu sleep soundly besides him. He doesn’t want to lose the right to pass his arm around Sunggyu’s waist and kiss him in the middle of the street.

There are nights where Woohyun feels the enough courage to actually turn on the lights and explain the other how in love he is with him. He can also feel Sunggyu’s fist on the top of his head if he ever dared to really do that.

So Woohyun smiles, moves Sunggyu to his side, cuddles with him letting the other rest his head in the crook of his neck, and closes his eyes.

He will not propose today, but it doesn’t matter when he’ll do, he knows Sunggyu will always be there for him.


	2. long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun comes back home
> 
>  
> 
>   
> [long time no see](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kAZkU6sjzsc)  
> 

 “Hey,” Woohyun whispers. “I’ve come back home.”

Sunggyu sees it. Sees the man in front of him, who, of course, hasn’t changed a bit.

He stares at the younger’s features, stares at the soft dimples on his cheeks, at his canine tooth popping from a side of his mouth, at his hair that looked fresh cut, at his eyes which didn’t seem dimer but the whole opposite; they somehow seemed full of life, brighter than how he left a year ago.

His hand is still holding the doorknob and he’s ready to shut it closed again, leaving Woohyun and his suitcases outside like he planned to do so a hundred of times the nights he had been alone. The nights he swore to himself he’d fill the other side of the bed with a new scent, a new presence of someone who would not leave him. Someone who will love him and stay like they promise to do so.

But each time he just found himself in the back of a bar, sulking on his own before throwing up on a alleyway whatever poison he drank, drowning on his sorrow as his tears fell down as well.

Sunggyu remembers all those nights. All those times he cried himself to sleep with the last note Woohyun left behind before leaving.

_I’ll be okay._

_You too be okay while I’m not here._

It was a bit dramatic to read the first time, and Sunggyu tried to reach him a hundred times, every and each one of those calls going straight up to voicemail. Then he got angry. Angry to the point of throwing his phone at the wall and breaking it into a million pieces.

Sunggyu stared at the shattered phone lying on the floor for a while, noticing how much it resembled his heart.

Woohyun is a lot of things. He is the first man who made Sunggyu really fall in love, the first man who made him say ‘I love you’ out loud and really mean it. The first man to corner Sunggyu and make him feel intoxicated. Intoxicated in a way that was uncomfortably addictive.

But Woohyun was not selfish, not until that day he decided he wanted to pursue a culinary career and leave his old job in a company where he didn’t see a future. Sunggyu was on board with the plan, until he heard such career would take place in Italy, 9,168 kilometers away from him.

So the day he found the note, he expected it to be a joke. A bad one.

But Howon sighed the moment Sunggyu called him asking for Woohyun, and when the younger said ‘he really left’, something broke on Sunggyu.

Maybe it was the love he had for Woohyun, or maybe it was the part that Woohyun left behind in him, whatever it was, it pained him like hell. He wanted Woohyun to be miserable, to suffer and burn himself with the stove or accidentally cut a finger off his hand, always hoping the younger would be at least a bit near on feeling the pain he lived with every day since he left.

And now such man is standing before him. The one that broke his heart, the one that pushed him into drinking every two nights and the one who was the entire reason of his misery.

Though, he doesn’t wish him pain, doesn’t wish him misery. Not really.

His heart beating rapidly in his chest told him nothing changed, that he was still very much in love with the younger. He wanted him to be happy, with simple jokes on his day and trivial talks that would get him to smile the entire day. With songs that would stick in his head for a while and he would sing the minute he got up and the minute before he went to sleep.

His body doesn’t listen to him, or maybe it did, maybe his body knew beforehand what Sunggyu really wanted to do (and it was not denying to himself that he is pretty much relief the younger is back). Before he realizes, he’s into Woohyun’s embrace, tiptoeing from the floor and his nose digged into the addicting scent of him in the hollow of his shoulder. His hands are tightly tangled around the younger’s neck and he doesn’t think he’ll ever let go.

“You fucker.” Sunggyu whispers.

Tears fall, but they’re not his.

They’re Woohyun’s. Making a pond on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

The younger trembles under his touch, and he tries to say something for almost an entire minute, but the words end incomprehensible and buried under the sobs as his knuckles turn white and he holds Sunggyu is his arms.

 

“I’m not leaving.” Woohyun says an hour later when they’re under the sheets and still trying to come down from the high of their orgasm.

Sunggyu doesn’t dare to look at him, a big part of him not believing that Woohyun ever changed, because it’s not possible. If Woohyun did it once, he might as well do it twice later on.

But the younger forces him to lock eyes with him, and Sunggyu knows it’s stupid. Stupid how he kisses Woohyun another time and stupid to decide on believing him one last time.  


	3. final-fucking-ly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened last night

Woohyun walks into the hotel's dining room, moving his hips from one side to the other and a smirk drawn on his face illuminating the way. He sits in the chair next to Howon, attracting the attention from him and his boyfriend, Dongwoo. Both were looking at the newspaper, Howon too involved into the sports section and Dongwoo reading the whole note of BoA breaking up with Joo Won (a true heartbreaking story). Woohyun can't help it but be loud in his movements, moving the chair back making a lot of noisy, 'accidentally' tingling the bread knife against the plate as he spread butter on his piece of toast and munching a bit too loud.  
  
Howon is the first one to give up.  
  
"We get it, you're happy." He sighs.  
  
Woohyun tries to act as if he has no idea what he's talking about, but the smile on his face doesn't fade away. "Huh? Me? No?"  
  
"Really? You just happen to be this happy at 8 in the morning?" Howon snorts and Dongwoo smiles, looking at both males but every once in a while switching back his sight to the newspaper.  
  
"Hyung is always this happy, though?" Woohyun says happily.  
  
"No one in this table calls you hyung, though?" Howon mimics Woohyun's cheery tone and that makes Dongwoo laugh.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" Woohyun concludes, taking another bite of his bread.  
  
The three men resume their activities, but it's again interrupted by Woohyun's failed attempt to not giggle too loud.  
  
"I have a question, though." Dongwoo says now, picking up his coffee. "What were you doing last night that you were so loud?"  
  
"More like who he was doing." Howon mutters under his breath.  
  
Woohyun starts giggling again, repeating that they must've heard Myungsoo sneaking into Sungyeol's room instead, that he didn't do anything but sleep soundly. Neither of the men believe him but they're not too curious about what actually happened last night.  
  
Sunggyu walks into the room a minute later, a grimace on his face and his legs moving funnily, like if he had an arc between them or as if he was imitating how a cowboy would walk. He sits (painfully) slowly besides Dongwoo, two chairs away from the smiling idiot who couldn't help but stare at Sunggyu the whole time. Until both Dongwoo and Hoya look at him and he looks down at his half toast.  
  
Now they are curious.  
  
"Can you hand me a piece of toast?" Sunggyu asks in a quiet voice.  
  
Dongwoo turns around to his boyfriend and takes out a 50,000won bill from his wallet and hands it to Howon while the other smiles triumphantly.  
  
"What's that about?" Sunggyu asks.  
  
"Nothing." Howon answers.  
  
Dongwoo's scowl lasts from one to zero seconds, mouth stretching to the sides and up with a knowing-it-all smile, but before he can talk about the obvious, Howon stops him.  
  
It's not that he doesn't know (it's that he knows too much), it's that he wants to play around with them for a bit.  
  
"How did you sleep last night, Sunggyu-hyung?" Howon asks with a bit too forced angelic tone, adding the 'hyung' he never cared to say when he addressed the older.  
  
Sunggyu looks terrified and Howon knows it's not only because of how he addressed him.  
  
"Me?" He stupidly asks, pointing at himself. "I slept fine."  
  
"Really?" Howon answers, a smile on his face. "What did you dream about?"  
  
Woohyun can't help the snort come out of his mouth and he has to turn around when Sunggyu's sight falls on him. If glances could harm, Woohyun would be pretty much dead by now.  
  
"Uhmm... I-I, I think I don't remember." He answers, avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Really?" Dongwoo asks this time, happy to participate now. "By the way, didn't you hear something last night in the floor? Someone was very loud doing some... activities."  
  
"Oh-I, no, wh-what-why would I hear something?" Sunggyu answers, going for the coffee a bit too fast. "Ah fuck, it's hot"  
  
"I think it came from Woohyun's room, and yours is right besides him, isn't it?" Howon says.  
  
"Ah, you know what? It-it must've been because I slept with the earphones on" Sunggyu answers and both males act as if they believed such pathetic excuse.  
  
Everyone goes back to their own thing for a second time, although both Dongwoo and Howon sneak peaks at how Sunggyu is scolding Woohyun only with his eyes and Woohyun happily munches on his second piece of toast.  
  
Sungyeol walks into the room, happily as Woohyun first walked in, yet no one really acknowledged him until he reached Sunggyu and stole the rest of his toast.  
  
"Hey!" Sunggyu protest and everyone lift their eyes.  
  
Sunggyu's red. Woohyun's cheery. Dongwoo keeps on looking at Sunggyu. Howon is just Howon.  
  
"Did you two fuck?" Sungyeol asks, piece of toast pointing at the men sitting on opposite sides of the table.  
  
Sunggyu starts screaming something about that making zero sense, Woohyun just sits on his chair admiring the older while Dongwoo starts laughing like crazy and Howon merely smiles behind his cup of coffee.  
  
"I was just asking, geez" Sungyeol says when Sunggyu starts hitting his arm. "Can I just say something?"  
  
"There's nothing to say when nothing happened!" Sunggyu outcries.  
  
"Of course!" Woohyun smiles, answering at the same time.  
  
"Final-fucking-ly."


	4. maybe... no, certainly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "maybe happiness serves you a martini without asking. maybe happiness is just right across the counter. you could never know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ???????????????

alcohol bottles. flirting eyes. bodies against bodies. too much going on to focus on anything in particular.  
  
but Woohyun does.  
  
"hey" he says over the music "you alright there?"  
  
it's a first (is a first still a first when it comes multiple times from the same person?). too much going on, but never enough to make him ignore the lying person over his counter. it's not that he's upset. another drunk costumer? he's had a handful of those, but no, this is not the case.

Woohyun has been meaning to say something as many times as the other has been here. but even in the busiest night, a bartender can be as shy as a little girl in third grade.  
  
the guy lifts his head, enough to show him his eyes under the almond hair. Woohyun pretends that didn't quite startled him.  
  
someone shouts a 'bartender!' and Woohyun has to leave the costumer and actually do what he's being paid for. serve. alcohol. so then one or two can throw up or fight and he's forced to call Hoya, the security guard. he'd have to help to kick whoever didn't measure their alcohol limit or even worse, look for a name or cellphone in their vomited jeans so he can call a cab. what a wonderful job.  
  
but this situation doesn't seem to be any of the listed above, Woohyun notices, pouring the vodka tonic in the glass, eyes looking back every now and then.  
  
the guy hasn't had a single glass of alcohol. at least not here.  
  
which is why Woohyun is so curious. because he looks wasted. no. he looks hangover. on a friday night.  
  
"you want something?" he asks when he's finally free.  
  
the guy finally lifts his head, resting it on his palm as one finger plays with the rim of the glass of an untouched martini. Woohyun knows because he served the martini half an hour ago, an attempt to make the strange loosen up.  
  
'on the house'.  
  
"what do you think?" the guy answers with a playful yet bitter laugh.  
  
a trick question.  
  
could it be that he's just, sad? depressed? melancholic? has to be one of those, he's sure of that.  
  
"i could use an advice." the guy says when Woohyun doesn't answer.  
  
he perks an eyebrow. "m'kay."  
  
"what does one has to do to be happy?"  
  
"live fully." it's not really Woohyun's answer, but the over-the-manual answer. the one that he's heard too many times from his mom, on the internet, even on the self-help books.  
  
'you need it.' 'you're not you.' 'you could improve if you read this.'  
  
"next" the guy chuckles.  
  
"maybe don't spend a friday night sulking on a club?"  
  
the stranger smiles, not as much as Woohyun would've hoped but something is something.  
  
"maybe it's that"  
  
"maybe"  
  
"maybe it's you"

"excuse me?"

"i don't mean you _you,_ I mean- maybe it's me who should do something."

Woohyun chuckles. "wasn't that implied?"

"i've been waiting for happiness to come. maybe the key is that it's never coming. maybe i should look for it."

Woohyun nods. he said it all, what else could Woohyun add?

"maybe happiness serves you a martini without asking. maybe happiness is just right across the counter. you could never know."

Woohyun is taken aback. people has flirt with him, but it's drunk people, he always shrugs it off. this sounds too sincere to shrug it off.

"maybe i've been coming to the same place too many times and still managed to be ignored. maybe i'm just wrong"

the stranger stands up and Woohyun's arms reaches over the counter before he even consider doing such thing as grabbing his hand.

"maybe happiness has been waiting for you to say something."

maybe.

no.

certainly.

the guy smiles. a real one this time. "maybe my name's Sunggyu."

"maybe i'm Woohyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](twitter.com/sinagyu)


	5. i wanna be yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's stupid. He doesn't even know what this room looks like under natural light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [iwby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQYzoE4bVlQ)

The room is spinning when Sunggyu's back hits the wall, hard.

It's no surprise, though. He's never seen the room with a proper light anyway. But he's sure he knows enough about how the room is arranged.

On his side he feels the corner of the nightstand, and on the first drawer he finds the lube. 

Woohyun smiles mischievously as his mouth keeps lying open kisses on the other's collarbone. One hand is going down south, caressing the little and unattended tent under Sunggyu's jeans. It's too much for Sunggyu, the touches, the kisses, the rough talk, the moans, and he loves it all. This is his healing time. His favorite moment of the week where he gets to just let himself enjoy the moment.

Even if the moment feels shorter each time.

But he doesn't think about it. Doesn't allow himself to do so. (At least not now when Woohyun is whispering dirty nothings in his ear).

The younger is positioned between his legs, one hand hovering over his bulge as the other moves from his chest to his waist and up again to his neck, taking the back of it with force and lips finding each other in a rough kiss. Their teeth clash as their mouths play with each other, both too eager to cut the tease but enjoying every bit of it. Sunggyu sucks on the other's lower lip and feels good about doing it.

This is his moment. No one else's but his.

The pants get lost at some point, Sunggyu doesn't know who took them off first but what he knows is that he loves how Woohyun pushes him against the mattress. He bounces a little as he lands and can't help but giggle. Woohyun is over him again, smirking and hovering, finally getting some more friction between their legs, boxers grinding to each other.

Sunggyu moans, loudly, like he never does on the outside of this room. (He doesn't really do any of this outside of this room).

There's a trail of hickeys on his neck and it feels wonderful.

He feels so spoiled. So blessed.

_So loved._

No.

Woohyun's mouth travels down, leaving kisses on Sunggyu's chest (when did that happen?), finishing on the elastic band of his boxers. He proceeds to take it with his teeth, taking them off and making sure to cross his entire face above Sunggyu's member.

It's so dirty, so out of character.

He can't help himself but love it when Woohyun's lips wrap around the head of his cock and starts sucking on the tip, making Sunggyu arch his back in pleasure. The ministration ends as soon as it started, but it's enough for Sunggyu to be almost on the verge of cumming, the mere thought of Woohyun sucking him off being enough stimulation to reach his climax on his own.

"Not yet" Woohyun smirks, first words he's said since they went into the room.

Everything else comes in a blur. Fuzzy fragments in his memory staining the complete picture of what this was. 

What this should've been.

In no time Woohyun is inside him. Over him. Under him. Woohyun is simply everywhere and everything. Sunggyu feels intoxicated with his touch, with his scent and every sound they make as their skins meet each other's and their moans blend into one big mess. It's too much and exactly what he's looking for.

It ends when Woohyun finally cums inside of him for the third time that night, and Sunggyu knows, because the younger moves to the side, back finally hitting the bed as he evens his breath. Sunggyu is still over the high of the moment, feeling sticky in every single part of his body but don't caring a bit about it.

It's the last thing he's worrying about.

His hands find the bed sheet in an instinct when Woohyun reaches the towels over the night stand and cleans them both. He's holding his breath and doesn't even realize it until Woohyun reaches his lips and kisses them.

He gives in as easily as everything that just happened.

"It's late." Woohyun says.

 _You should go._ He doesn't say.

 "Okay." Sunggyu answers.

 _I'll leave._ He doesn't answer.

Sunggyu stands up to put on his clothes and when he has covered most of his body and the only thing that's left to put on is his shirt, he turns around toward the bed.

Woohyun is sleeping soundly on his side, giving him his back and entire naked butt.

It hurts, he won't lie.

Maybe it hurts a bit more each time it happens, heart clenching more on the idea that this will be the last time he'll have to leave in the middle of the night, that he'll get to stay the night for a change, that they'll finally get to whisper romantic stuff in each other's ears, that he'll have his cliché ending. Maybe like one of those that happen quite too often in the movies, when the girl wakes up to breakfast on bed.

It's stupid. He doesn't even know what this room looks like under natural light.

It's a fantasy and completely aside from what is the reality.

Reality is that this is as much as he gets to have from Woohyun.

But he doesn't care. It's the only way.

So it's okay.


	6. un beso por el café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't know when or why did he have the wonderful idea of working at a restaurant, and now he judges his old self more than ever.

Sunggyu groans, his left arm twitching in pain and single drop of sweat running down the side of his face.

The skillets are dripping from the dish rack on his left side, the only sound on the kitchen aside from his complains every now and then. He looks at his right and counts at least fifteen dirty plates waiting for him and the over-used sponge that early this night was brand new. He doesn't know when or why did he have the wonderful idea of working in a restaurant, and now he judgeshis old self more than ever.

The money is not so bad, but his appetite dies a bit with each dish his gloves touch and the standing up for hours is not something he expected to be so hard.

"Ah, I'm finally taking off." Dongwoo exclaims, arms stretching and a huge smile plastered on his face. His red bag is hanging on his back, almost making him fall backwards. He laughs as he steps a feet back.

(A part of Sunggyu would've liked for him to fall instead. Just a tiny tiny part).

"Can't you help me a bit here?" Sunggyu pledges, using a rather too friendly tone that Dongwoo scowls at.

"Hyung, what about the _everyone should mind their own business_ you said when I asked you to take out the trash with me?"

"Ah-" Sunggyu laughs nervously "that? I didn't really mean it, look, the thing is--"

Steps sound from the behind the main doors connecting the kitchen to the salon, and Sunggyu rushes to turn on the water again, moving a dirty plate under it and scrubbing with force. He hears the doors moving behind him and instead focuses more on what his hands are doing.

"You almost finished?" The main chef asks, eyeing the two males. Dongwoo turns around, pretending to look for something in his bag.

Everyone else has left already, the restaurant has closed and the chef who happened to be also the owner of the restaurant always stays behind to work on some paper work, forcing Sunggyu to finish his cleaning the same night. It's a bit ironic to say, but when the restaurant is open fulled with costumers and a line of at least ten people waiting outside, Sunggyu can't wait for this moment. The silence. The clean water dropping. The garbage disposal making clean cuts on anything that he throws in. But it's now when his four limbs are hurting as well as his back and he has started to clean in automatic with his eyes closed that he would rather have the rush of people ordering food again.

Sunggyu doesn't answer, just eyes the remaining dirty plates on his side and the chef nods. "Cleaned the others well, too?"

"Of course" Sunggyu says now, eyes following the chef moving to his other side, grabbing the handle of one of the skillets.

The chef _tsk tsk_ with his tongue, and Sunggyu stops the water flow. "How's this?"

"Cleaned?"

"You see this cleaned?" The chef repeats in a mock. "Okay. Lick it."

"What?"

"If you believe it's so clean, then lick it."

Sunggyu frowns. He feels Dongwoo's eyes on the back of his scalp. His eyes move from the chef to the skillet, and to the chef again. He grabs the skillet from the side, groaning in the process. It's cleaned, okay? He's sure about that, as sure as he is about not daring to lick the damn thing, not even if payed for it (okay, maybe just then).

The chef chuckles, walking away in a his glory that Sunggyu only dares to frown at again.

"I'm leaving you the keys, close when you finish."

"What?" Sunggyu sees the chef stopping halfway between the doors. There's that playful smile again. "Me?"

"Dongwoo already finished his errands, and you can do that, right?"

Sunggyu looks back at the dishes and murmurs an upset _yeah._ Dongwoo whispers a _sorry hyung_ on his way out and he doesn't even have the heart to say something in return. He has to do everything again.

It takes him easily another half an hour to finish everything up. His fingers stay put in the same position he grabbed the sponge and dishes and his feet are on the verge of bleeding inside his shoes. He cleans off the counter around the sink and doesn't waste a second in changing into his regular clothes. He eyes the dark salon and snorts. _The fucker really left._ The keys are hanging on the side of the back door and Sunggyu fixes his hoodie before stepping outside in the coldness of December.

He's shivering by the second, his fingers trembling as he closes the door.

Sunggyu turns around and sees _him_ sitting on the convenience store's plastic chairs, two coffees in his hands. He snorts again, walking past by and ignoring the male figure rushing to his side.

"You closed well?" Woohyun asks, looking back every now and then.

"Of course I did, I'm pretty much capable of doing that, or am I not?" Sunggyu barks in return.

The chef can't help it but smile, staring at Sunggyu's red cheeks.

"Sorry about that. I needed to make sure that no one knows about us yet."

Sunggyu stops on track. His nose is running and the tangled scarf doesn't cover his mouth as he answers, "excuse me? Are you that ashamed of me? Is there a code between chefs to not date the busboy?"

The younger laughs and that makes him even angrier. "Of course not, it's just that someone will think I'm giving you a special treatment."

"Well, you very much are." Sunggyu argues. "Have you ever made Dongwoo stay to the very end and close on his own?"

Woohyun shakes his head, sipping on his coffee. The other one is still sitting on his hand and Sunggyu is fighting against every cold cell in his body to just grab the cup.

"This was a bit too much, Woohyun-ah." Sunggyu concludes, walking again. "Maybe it's time for me to quit."

"What?" Woohyun exclaims, when Sunggyu looks back, the smile is still sitting on his face. "Then who am I giving the position of Dining Room Manager?"

Sunggyu stops on his track. "What?"

"Maybe I should give it to Howon then, he's been wanting a raise for a while and--"

"No, don't you dare give it to him!" Sunggyu points, finger touching the end of Woohyun's chin. "That fucker just got a raise a month ago! If he gets this one too, I will never hear the end of it"

"Then, do you want it?" Woohyun asks.

Sunggyu fakes a hum as he thinks. "Am I getting a fat raise?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Are you accepting it now, or not? I don't play around Sunggyu."

Sunggyu snorts, having a list of situations where Woohyun very much played around with him, but he notices the younger is slightly shaking because of the cold, so he decides to pass this one up.

"A'right."

"So you're taking it?"

"Yeah, whatever, as long as I don't get to close again." Sunggyu reaches for the coffee but Woohyun moves it backwards. "What?"

"Kiss."

"Are you five years old?" Woohyun smiles and Sunggyu can't help but do it too. He can't believe how the chef can be such a double face, scolding Sunggyu on the inside of the kitchen and almost begging for a kiss on the outside. "Trading a kiss for the coffee?" Woohyun whispers, _maybe._

He leans in nevertheless, his scarf touches the other's and Woohyun moves a hand around Sunggyu's neck, deepening the kiss a little.

"Uhmm-" Sunggyu whines. "Coffee."

"Here, here." Woohyun gives in.

Both males keep on walking for a few minutes, Woohyun's left hand slips in Sunggyu's pocket, fingers tangling with each other's.

"You'd still have to wait until the end though." Woohyun comments.

"Why would I?"

"For me." Woohyun smiles cheekily. "Tomorrow I'll let everyone know the busboy is mine."

"Eh, no. Dining Room Manager." Sunggyu corrects.

Woohyun smiles, reaching for a kiss on Sunggyu's cheek. "Okay then, Dining Room Manager."

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 처음이라서

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Sunggyu and Woohyun fall in love.

The first time Woohyun sees Sunggyu, he feels his heart trembling in his chest. Sun shining his dark blond hair, eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Is that all even allowed?  
  
The first time Sunggyu sees Woohyun, the other is playing football. He watches him by chance-- by mistake even. He smiles uncounsciously. Best mistake ever.  
  
The first time Woohyun tries to talk to Sunggyu, he falls down, butt landing first. The blond is running to him, asking him something. Woohyun doesn't hear a thing and is pretty sure the cat ate his tongue.  
  
The first time Sunggyu speaks to Woohyun is by pure coincidence. He's handing flayers, the other walks by and takes the one Sunggyu is offering him without looking up. Their hands touch but neither of them realize it.  
  
The first time Woohyun finally tells him something, is to ask where the bathroom is. They're in a party. Sunggyu shakes his head. How can he know? It's not his house either.  
  
The first time Sunggyu hears Woohyun laugh, it's because of something he said. He doesn't remember what it was that he said, but he wants to repeat it a hundred times.  
  
The first time Woohyun sends Sunggyu a text message, is not actually him who does it. Sungyeol had snatched his phone. Woohyun had punched him before hugging him when Sunggyu answered back.  
  
The first time Sunggyu sees Woohyun alone, he's sitting on a bench, looking down at something. He stares, wonders how Woohyun could look so good just by existing.  
  
The first time Woohyun accidentally steps on a piece of glass, his foot bleeds like there's no tomorrow, but it doesn't really hurt. It's interesting. Sunggyu doesn't find it interesting at all.  
  
The first time Sunggyu yells at Woohyun out of worry, he's helping him to walk on one foot toward his car. Woohyun doesn't say a thing, just smiles. Sunggyu is mad because that's enough to make him chuckle.  
  
The first time Woohyun goes to the emergency room, Sunggyu is there with him. They do not know each other well, but Sunggyu takes his hand and clenches on it.  
  
The first time Sunggyu tears up for someone he doesn't know well, Woohyun laughs, not out of mock but out of nervousness. Sunggyu wants to punch him.  
  
The first time Woohyun throws little rocks against Sunggyu's window, the older peeks his head out, hair disheveled. Woohyun smiles.  
  
The first time Sunggyu walks out of his dorm in the middle of the night, he's using his winnie the pooh pajamas and Woohyun's smile is brighter than any star.  
  
The first time Woohyun takes Sunggyu's hand in his, they are walking down the park and the moon is their only witness. He pokes at the poohs in Sunggyu's pants, the other reddening up.  
  
The first time Sunggyu cups Woohyun's face in his hand, it's before he kisses his forehead. They smile to each other afterwards. It's good. It's all good.  
  
The first time Woohyun punches someone, he is punched back. Sunggyu is looking at him in fear, mortified. They're not a thing, not yet.  
  
The first time Sunggyu throws something at Woohyun, is when he's trying to clean up the other's dry blood on his lip. Woohyun is drunk. Sunggyu's patience is very short. He tells him to fuck off.  
  
The first time Woohyun backhugs Sunggyu, is when the older is walking away from him. Woohyun cries softly, afraid to lose him before even having him.  
  
The first time Sunggyu hugs Woohyun back, he's lying down. Woohyun is sleeping over his chest, soft snores along with the sound of people walking by outside.  
  
The first time Woohyun wakes up with Sunggyu besides him, he hates himself. He leaves before Sunggyu could see him cry.  
  
The first time Sunggyu realizes Woohyun is evading him, his heart feels like it's being clenched. Did he do something wrong?  
  
The first time Woohyun is punched by Sunggyu, it doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would. No physical pain hurts as much as the emotional one he feels when Sunggyu tries to walk away from him for the second time.  
  
The first time Sunggyu yells at Dongwoo, the younger doesn't deserve it. It's Woohyun's fault. He's mad and Dongwoo isn't on his side, so he yells. It's always Woohyun's fault.  
  
The first time Woohyun tries to kiss Sunggyu, there's three bottles of soju in his system and he gets slapped in return, no lips against lips. Sunggyu pushes him against the wall and screams in frustration. But he doesn't leave.  
  
The first time Sunggyu works on whatever he has with Woohyun, both end up crying. Woohyun feels ashamed. Sunggyu thinks it's all so stupid and he should've quited by now, but he still folds Woohyun's hand in his.  
  
The first time Woohyun kisses Sunggyu properly, it's very much like when he took Sunggyu's hand in his. The moon is looking down at them and Woohyun feels fire enlarging in his chest, a million fireworks exploting.  
  
The first time Sunggyu smiles against Woohyun's lips, they're sitting in the back of a cafeteria. Woohyun asked for a vanilla, Sunggyu for an americano. The combination makes it all better.  
  
The first time Woohyun went down on Sunggyu, he doesn't know what he's doing. He's nervous and pretty sure his hands are sweating, but Sungyu's whimpers calm him, telling him whatever that he's doing, he's doing it right.  
  
The first time Sunggyu wakes up with Woohyun besides him, his heart aches in happiness. The sheet tangles both of their naked bodies into one, and he wants to freeze time forever.  
  
The first time Woohyun makes Sunggyu cry, it's for something he said. No alcohol in his system, just anger. The type of anger that consumes you completely.  
  
The first time Sunggyu walks out on Woohyun and the other doesn't follow him, he feels something has changed between them.  
  
The first time Woohyun apologizes, he knows Sunggyu doesn't want to forgive him, but he does. He doesn't know why.  
  
The first time Sunggyu falls in love, he falls in so deep it's not something to be happy about. It's like he's drowning, like there's no end to this and he's unable to remember the moment it all started.  
  
The first time Woohyun makes dinner for Sunggyu, he tells himself he's going to change for good. Sunggyu smiles sincerely and it's the only thing he wants to see from now on.  
  
The first time Sunggyu moves in with someone, it's Woohyun. He tells himself it will also be the last.  
  
The first time Woohyun brings flowers to their apartment, Sunggyu isn't there, but instead working late. It's also their first Valentine's day.  
  
The first time Sunggyu sends Woohyun to sleep on the couch, there are broken flowers laying on the ground and a knock on their front door from one of their neighbors, asking if they're alright.  
  
The first time Woohyun wants to admit that no, they're no alright, he is surprised by Sunggyu saying it first.  
  
The first time Sunggyu gets drunk, is the night he moves out. He's tempted to call Woohyun, but he doesn't want to make this any more worse.  
  
The first time Woohyun goes on a date after their break up, he can't stop comparing the person in front of him with Sunggyu. His phone number is still registered in his phone, saved with the same cute nickname.  
  
The first time Sunggyu hears someone calling him "gyu-yah" and it's not Woohyun, he reminiscences on the past. He wonders when and how could all go wrong.  
  
The first time Woohyun sees Sunggyu after their break up, two months have passed by and Sunggyu doesn't see him. He hides behind a tree and wonders who's the man besides him.  
  
The first time Sunggyu hears about Woohyun after everything happened, it's from Dongwoo. Woohyun has gone to Hong Kong after getting a fat promotion. He wholeheartedly wishes him the best.  
  
The first time Woohyun has sex with someone he doesn't know, he pictures a blond man instead, and comes with Sunggyu's name in his lips.  
  
The first time Sunggyu has a boyfriend after Woohyun, it doesn't last. The boy is nice, but they're not for each other.  
  
The first time Woohyun calls Sunggyu, there's a glass of untouched vodka in his nightstand. He hangs up before someone answers.  
  
The first time Sunggyu does the crazy thing of taking a plane and look for someone he's pretty sure has forgotten about him, he hopes for a last time that the world will let him have this one thing.  
  
The first time Woohyun opens his door and finds Sunggyu behind it, eyes looking at him in fear, a handbag in his hand, he pushes him in by the shoulder and holds him.  
  
The first time both of them cry together in the middle of sex, it's out of joy and it's the last time they'll dare to spend another single second without each other, finding life a dull activity if the other isn't there.


	8. pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu manages to ask, "Woohyun-ah, what are you doing?"
> 
> The other whines a little. "I'm trying to sleep, now be a good pillow and shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> canon
> 
> now, sleep.

Sunggyu loves sleeping.

It's one of the few things he really tried to enjoy, as it's the fuel for his everyday effort to keep a steady group of seven males.

Right now, he's sleeping. He, and the other six boys. They're lying on the floor with some covers and pillows, everyone in their own dreamland. That is, until he feels movement besides him, enough to wake him up a little.

When they had gone to sleep, he had chosen to sleep besides the wall and Sungjong had laid besides him, just to ask him something quickly but both of them drifting into sleep in the middle of their talk. Sunggyu doesn't really remember what they talked about, and he doesn't really want to recall it, cause that meant using his head and that could only mean: no more sleep.

So he peaked an eye open slightly, and saw that Sungjong was rolling away from him. The room was still obscure with the bits of light that managed to slip in under the curtains, but it was not a lot. It must be early in the morning still.

Sungjong rolls away where another male was supposed to be sleeping, but the space is empty.

He doesn't ponder over it, just turns to his own side and keeps on breathing steadily to go back and sleep.

But then he hears another sound. The one of someone laying down right besides him. Sunggyu really doesn't want to turn around and check who it is, and he doesn't have to, because the person is soon curling up and back hugging him.

He hears a loud sigh that could only mean that the other person, who Sunggyu was now sure who it was, wanted to drift into sleep too.

But with the little will he had, Sunggyu whispered, "Woohyun-ah, what are you doing?" He wants to keep this short though, because they had no schedule today and they could sleep the day over, or that's what he planned to do, at least.

He felt the younger's face in his back as he try to hid it under the blankets, and by the loud intake of air, to smell him too.

"Shut up." Is all Woohyun answered, and Sunggyu didn't find it in himself to do otherwise.

 

The next time Sunggyu wakes up, is still too early.

He is now lying on his back, snoring softly and missing the touch from Woohyun's body. He knew the other was still sleeping besides him, probably in the same position as him, because their manager comes into the room and squawks in front of them.

Sunggyu is already preparing in his head an excuse to sleep more when the manager says, "Woohyun-ah, wake up."

He is still far from awake, so he barely registers the moan and whine besides him as his body is naturally trying to pull Sunggyu back into dreamland.

But he still manages to hear the other say, "No."

Sunggyu mentally smiles at this, but his face keeps on the ugly features he has when he's sleeping. He couldn't care less.

"Woohyun-ah, you said you'd make breakfast." The manager now whines, and he shouldn't have said that, because now Woohyun (and Sunggyu) knows it's not an important matter like a schedule, so there wasn't much reason to rush.

"No one's awake yet" Woohyun retorts with his sleepy voice. "You should go sleep too."

Sunggyu loves the idea of sleeping, and he nudges on the covers to warm a bit more his chest.

"Woohyun-ah" Their manager whines again. But the younger has made up his mind.

"No, I don't wanna."

And with that, Woohyun turns to Sunggyu's side and hugs him for warmth, resting his chin on Sunggyu's shoulder and lifting up a leg to enfold Sunggyu in his hold. Sunggyu plays dead on the spot, really wanting to avoid the possibility that their manager would want to wake him up too, but he hears the defeated sigh and the little steps as he walks out of their room.

Sunggyu manages to ask, "Woohyun-ah, what are you doing?"

The other whines a little. "I'm trying to sleep, now be a good pillow and shut up."

Sunggyu couldn't oppose to that.


	9. say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun narrates a special story for Sunggyu

"I'm gonna tell you a story" Woohyun announces, resting his forearms in the table as he leaned forward, looking at Sunggyu.

The other shrugs, keeping his eyes on his book until it's snatched away. He sighs. "Fine."

"There was a time when--"

"Aren't stories supposed to start with 'once upon a time'..?"

"Is this your story or mine?"

Sunggyu sighs and repeats, "fine."

"As I was saying, there was a time when love wasn't easy to find. No one had encountered it yet, no one knew its form, its shape. They just knew that with love, they could see all the colors that they couldn't see now. People spent their entire lives looking for it, gathering the courage to get into the darkest cave, the highest mountain, the most deserted and abandoned house, doesn't matter how scary the challenge was: they knew love was somewhere, and it was only a matter of time before they found it."

"This sounds like a tale for children" Sunggyu snorts, and Woohyun ignores him.

"People never really gave up, but they forgot about it, leaving the quest aside. Some people died without finding love, and the remaining ones weren't so positive, but they did what they could, when they could.

"One day, probably around a hundred years after people started looking for love, a boy found it. He--"

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

Sunggyu rolls his eyes. "The kid's gotta have a name."

Woohyun smiles. "Let's name him Sunggyu."

"Yah--"

"Sunggyu was a little boy who didn't have much interest in looking for love. He was born, like everyone else, from a marriage that didn't carry love, only the urge to find it. He thought it was stupid, because he knew happiness could be everywhere and didn't need love.

"But he was the one who found it. He didn't realize this until later, though. One day, he was playing in his backyard, making little castles with mud that would crumble easily as they weren't slushy enough to stand still. He was about to kick his attempt of castle, when another boy stopped him.

"'Yah,' the strange boy had said, 'what are you doing?' Sunggyu looked at him puzzled, and before he could answer, the boy talked again. 'here, let's do it together'. The boy had reached for Sunggyu's hand, but the moment they touched, electricity ran through their bodies, starting from their hands. They looked confused, and though the other boy had wanted to reach for his hand and try it again, Sunggyu had ran away from the spot, crying for his mom."

Sunggyu is frowning, engrossed in Woohyun's story. The other almost made a comment on how cute he looked. Almost.

"What happened next?" Sunggyu asks.

"Well, Sunggyu then found out the boy attended his same school, so he avoided the other as if his life depended on it. He was content with how he lived his life, and when they both had touched each other's hands-- for Sunggyu, it felt like peeking through the hole of a closed door. It was exciting, but very very scary.

"The other boy had given up on looking for Sunggyu, for Sunggyu's relief. He could finally go back to his black and white life, with the happiness he was so familiar with, one with no love."

"Did Sunggyu know he encountered love?"

Woohyun smacks Sunggyu's head lightly with a rolled newspaper. "Just listen."

The older frowns, but keeps quiet.

"Sunggyu grew up like everyone else, managing his life with what he had and what he knew. But unlike everyone else, he wasn't in the search for love. He dated a few people when he was in college, but it was only because he knew it was only a matter of time before his parents would demand him to give them grandchildren. It was in his nature, and Sunggyu didn't find anything to oppose to that. Everyone got married out of obligation, not love. The people wasn't able to connect both concepts, why would they? When they had no correlation."

Sunggyu keeps on frowning as Woohyun narrates, every time a second away from interrupting him.

"He encountered the boy again." Woohyun says, watching how Sunggyu moves forward and sits on the border of his chair. "But this time around, the boy had stopped being a boy, just like Sunggyu. He was a man now.

"It was raining that day, and though Sunggyu's world was still in black and white, he didn't like how the clouds would cover the sky. He felt a little depressed, just from the weather.

"He was walking down the road when he watched a man slip with the water, falling down with his butt. He ran towards the man to help him stand up, but when their hands touched, it happened again. He felt a glint of electricity in his hand and let go of the man. The other looked up, and Sunggyu knew."

"What did he know?" Sunggyu whispers, eyes big with impatience.

"That it was the boy from his childhood." Woohyun explains. "They looked at each other, Sunggyu standing under his umbrella and the other man sitting on the damp ground, his suit soaked wet. By this moment, Sunggyu wasn't the same scary cat as he was when little, so instead of running towards the opposite side, he helped the man up, ignoring the reaction in his hand, and how his chest felt suddenly so warm.

"The man got up and didn't waste a second before saying, 'it's you.' Sunggyu frowned, and listened clearly when the other said, 'you're my love.' Sunggyu freaked out a little, since the man was saying such nonsense. He was finally going to turn around and leave, when the man grabbed his hand, tightly," Woohyun takes Sunggyu's hand and applies force, "like this."

Sunggyu looks startled, backing away from his eager position and resting on the back of his chair. He's trying to yank his hand away from Woohyun's, but the other is much more strong, and keeps on applying force on Sunggyu's hand.

"Let me go." Sunggyu whispers weakly.

"'You're my love, Sunggyu' the man repeated, and Sunggyu frowned. How did he know his name?"

"H-how--"

"But what scared Sunggyu the most, was that he knew the other's name. He had known from the moment they first touched when kids, but ignored the word like the plague. But now, with their hands connected, he started seeing all the colors in the world, and it was such a struck, he kept on gasping."

"But--" Sunggyu gasps, eyes looking everywhere, admiring, appreciating, getting used to the sight.

"'Say my name, Sunggyu' the man begged. He wanted to listen his own name from the person who was _his_ love. He wanted to hear it, and he wanted to experience the same realization Sunggyu was experiencing. He wanted to stop seeing black and white. "

Sunggyu's eyes finally land on Woohyun's face, and it's until now that he realizes how desperate the other looks, his mouth curved in a little pout, eyes expectant.

"Please," Woohyun begs, and Sunggyu doesn't know if he's still telling the story or talking himself, "say my name, Sunggyu."

Sunggyu feels a single tear coming down from the side of his cheek as he tenuously whispers, "Woohyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long story short, woohyun needed sunggyu to touch him and say his name to feel the love, see the colors


	10. 널 사랑하는 찌질이 (the nerd who loves you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nam Woohyun was, in the literal sense of the word, stupid.
> 
> ("So is stupid a code for something else?" Howon asks, although he looks like he knows the truth by now.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me to me: you should finish your ongoing fics before writing anything else  
> also me: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

It was stupid. No,  _he_ was stupid. Nam Woohyun was, in the literal sense of the word, stupid. 

Or that's what Sunggyu kept repeating to himself. 

On Monday, when Sunggyu arrived early to his class so he could prepare for the long day of classes he'd have, he didn't really think there could  _ever_ be someone like Nam Woohyun. Call him judgemental, cause maybe he is, but when Woohyun walked into the class making a fuss by greeting loudly another student, Sunggyu really wanted to punch him. 

He had yet to see the face of this annoying classmate, since Sunggyu was still arranging the positions of his notebook and three pens on his table. But when he finally did, and his eyes took the two milliseconds moment to take in the form of his face, his big eyes, puffy cheeks, long nose, sharp jaw, and those thick plump lips...

So stupid, is what he thought, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

 

He hoped to never have to see Nam Woohyun after that. Expected to ignore him for the rest of the semester, acting as if the other was just another student.

Unfortunately, it couldn't be as easy as that.

Aside from being stupid, he was also so damn loud. Sunggyu didn't want to admit that it only took him a week to recognize the other's voice even in a bustling hallway. Not did he only talk loud, but he also laughed with his whole body, guffawing at whatever he might've heard. Sunggyu doubted something could ever be that funny.

But it wasn't that Nam Woohyun was only loud. No, on top of everything, he was also an attention seeker. Or that's how he wanted to describe the other, because it doesn't matter the time or the moment, if Sunggyu knew Woohyun was in the room, he was compelled to turn around and see him. At least for a second or two. He didn't really want to, but what could he do when Woohyun was such distracting like that, always wanting to be the center of everything? Sunggyu would look at Woohyun smile widely and turn around until the other had stopped smiling.

Such a show off.

 

He didn't want to admit he had a problem with Nam Woohyun, because although he despised the other, saying there was something wrong was just making this thing a lot bigger than it really was.

"Yah," Howon snaps his fingers two inches away from Sunggyu's glasses, and laughs when the older finally pops from his trance at him. "who are you looking at like that?"

Sunggyu panics. "No on-"

But it was too late, because Howon had already turned around and found the protagonist of his scowls and pouts this past half an hour they've been sitting in the cafeteria.

"Oh." Howon simply says. "Nam Woohyun, huh?"

"He's stupid." Is what Sunggyu answers, a lame excuse.

"If he's stupid, why are you staring at him?"

"I'm not" Sunggyu frowns, a finger anxiously fixing his glasses. "I'm just... taking in his stupidity."

"So is  _stupid_  a code for something else?" Howon asks, although he looks like he knows the truth by now. 

Sunggyu scowls. "You're crazy." 

Howon takes a big bite off his carrot without losing the knowing-it-all smirk off his face.

 _He's also stupid_ , Sunggyu concludes. But not the same kind as Woohyun.

 

If Sunggyu had to choose which part of Woohyun was the stupidest, it had to be the lips.

Those lips were the whole reason why Sunggyu couldn't take off his eyes of him, always staring at them with a million thoughts crossing his mind at the speed of light. He wanted... but no, he shouldn't... but he wondered...

All on all, Sunggyu simply couldn't stand him. He was getting annoyed at anything the other did, if he laughed, if he talked, if he participated in class. It was all so irritating. The most bothersome thing was that, he couldn't stop seeing those stupid lips.

 

  
Then one day, Woohyun had caught him looking.

Sunggyu hadn't realized right away. He had kept on looking, pouting unconsciously. His eyes had unheedingly followed Woohyun when he stood up and walked towards him, sitting in the desk besides him.

His friends had left. The entire classroom was deserted and dead quiet.

"Why are you staring at me?" Woohyun had asked.

In this position, Sunggyu could see every fold in Woohyun's lips. The smeared saliva glossing them, reflecting the light from the lightbulb. Then Woohyun licked his lips, and Sunggyu's breath had been cut short when he took in the sight of his tongue slowly wetting his lips, leaving them damp and even more striking.

His body had acted on its own, and a hand reached for the back of Woohyun's neck, pulling him into a kiss.

His lips finally had the chance to taste those stupid lips, to confirm his theory that they had been softer than they looked, and that the thick lower lip had been stretchable when Sunggyu gather the courage to slightly bite, and pull. Woohyun had kissed him back a few seconds after and moaned loudly when Sunggyu slipped his tongue out to poke his lips.

This sound had been the trigger to Sunggyu's realization of what he was doing right now. Their lips had detached and although Sunggyu's heart was running a marathon and his mind was going into full panic, he could only voice out one thought.

"You're so stupid."

His eyes were still in Woohyun's lips, admiring his own saliva on them, how they shined under the light and stretched into, what Sunggyu had called for the first time but will never admit he did, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Because it was directed right to him.

Woohyun whispered, "Likewise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've finally written ten little drables~ i'm going to continue this, but i wondered, from these ten, which one has been your favorite? or is there any genre you'd like to read, as short as it may turn out? i'd appreciate a lot if you guys leave a comment, and as always, thanks for reading~


	11. stop, baby don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu falls in love with Woohyun's little niece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [uwu](http://cfile26.uf.tistory.com/image/9983673359F556AF38A655)   
>  [uwu](http://cfile3.uf.tistory.com/image/9914FA3359F5584333A126)

"Sunggyu please just- stop."

"I can't."

"You can, you just have to-"

"I meant, I don't want to."

Woohyun sighs. "If you're gonna be like this, at least help me."

This is how Woohyun's afternoon started: first, he woke up. Then, he made the huge mistake to answer his cousin's phone call and accepted to babysit his niece. It's not like he doesn't like her, the complete opposite, actually. Soohyun is two years old, the exact age where she's all cute and bubbly, big laughs and barely walking. She tries to speak but ends up saying gibberish that for Woohyun, they're like the best sentences he's ever heard.

So, where did he go wrong, you ask? He originally had a date with Sunggyu, but because his morning became suddenly so hectic, he forgot to notify the older that their date wouldn't go as planned. When Sunggyu arrived at his door, and he opened it with the toddler sitting in his arm, little back against his wide chest, he expected Sunggyu to snap and leave him with the burden to take care of his niece.

What he didn't expect, is that Sunggyu would fall in love with her right away.

Really, Sunggyu is making funny faces at her to make her smile and his huge hands are covering Soohyun's tiny feet, and he still can't believe it.

"I'm helping" Sunggyu answers, pouting funnily, making Soohyun laugh some more. "I'm keeping her happy."

"She was already happy before you came." Woohyun scoffs.

"And she's now happy because I'm here" Sunggyu opens his mouth, taking big chunks of breaths and puffing his cheeks. Soohyun giggles. "Aren't you the cutest little thing?" he asks with a high pitch tone, one Woohyun didn't think it was even possible. He pinches Soohyun's cheeks and the little girl wriggles in delight.

"One smelly little thing" Woohyun frowns, checking the girl's diaper.

"Sounds like uncle Woohyun has some work to do, right?" Sunggyu tells Soohyun with a smile. "Yes it does, yes it does!"

"Please help me" Woohyun begs.

"Should I help him?" Sunggyu asks Soohyun, cooing her. "I'm suddenly remembering how he ditched me last week to go to Sungyeol's dumb Fortnite match."

"First of all, it was Overwatch." Woohyun exclaims. "And second of all--"

"You want my help?"

"Second of all, I love you."

 

'Change Soohyun's diaper' Mission starts.

"Diaper is off." Woohyun says, grimacing. Sunggyu is lifting both of Soohyun's legs while the little girl looks at them playfully.

"Diaper off" Sunggyu repeats.

"Butt is being whipped, cleaning the area!"

"Oh my god that smells awful." Sunggyu finally grimaces too.

"How can such a little cute thing make a big, disgusting--"

"Woohyun, please, just finish."

"Alright, alright." Woohyun throws the tissues to the trash bin. He then looks at his sides, looking for something.

Sunggyu, still holding Soohyun's feet, asks, "what are you looking for?"

"Uh, where are the diapers?"

"I have no idea, this child wasn't given to me."

Woohyun stands up, rummaging through the bag full of baby stuff. "There must be one around here."

"You didn't check if there was one before doing this?" Sunggyu snaps.

"Well, I trusted my cousin's senses."

"Oh my god, Woohyun--"

"--It's alright, we can cover her with some kitchen paper--"

"--we cannot cover her with that--"

"--of course, I meant, we cannot do tha-- oh, look, the diapers!" Woohyun finds the little bag under the table. "I wonder how that got there."

"Woohyun, I don't think that's important right now."

"Oh, hehe, right."

He walks toward the older who is still lifting up his little niece's legs in the air. She has her thumb in her mouth, looking at them curiously.

"Here" Woohyun says, offering Sunggyu the diapers.

"Do it yourself!" Sunggyu complaints.

"I don't know how to!"

"And what makes you think I do?"

"You're older! And you got a niece before me!"

"You're such a baby" Sunggyu grumbles, "here, take her."

Woohyun smiles triumphally, taking both of his niece's ankles, making faces at her so she can smile and go through this as smoothly as Sunggyu's skills were mediocre.

"I don't think you should fold the diaper like that, hyung"

"You leave this to me" Sunggyu says.

"I'm telling you--"

"--you wanna do it instead?--"

"--that you are doing amazing, keep it up sweetie."

Ten minutes and two screwed attempts later, Soohyun finally has her diaper changed. Both of their arms are cramping, Sunggyu from the maneuvering and Woohyun from the lifting.

"That wasn't so hard, right?" Woohyun chuckles and Sunggyu glares at him.

"We're finally over" He exhales, falling on the ground over the carpet, somehow mimicking Soohyun's position over her own blanket. 

Somewhere in Woohyun's kitchen, an alarm is set off.

"What's that?" Sunggyu asks in confusion.

"Oh, Soohyun's lunch time!" Woohyun informs, cheerful. 


	12. couple costumes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You could've chosen something better, y'know?" Sunggyu complains one last time, always expecting for Woohyun to get pissed at him and call it off.
> 
> But no, Woohyun is cheery, Woohyun is understanding. Ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for vic and erika, because it had to be done 
> 
> and bc it'all started after [this](https://twitter.com/sinagyu/status/1015262634772316160)

"This is stupid." Sunggyu barks, because yes, it  _is_ stupid. Or probably more than that, but he knows better than to give a stronger curse at something Woohyun likes (he learned that after the  _cats are as good as dogs_  incident).

Woohyun doesn't listen to him. Or pretends not to. Either way, the younger is still looking at himself through the mirror, styling his hair and— does it even matter? Because he's covering it with the  _stupid_  green L hat and he looks back at Sunggyu, as if expecting some kind of compliment.

Sunggyu lightly frowns instead of scowling. That must be enough of a compliment, because the other is laughing right afterwards.

"Ah, right" Woohyun runs back to the kitchen and comes back with what Sunggyu would only describe as the  _most annoying_  hat with an M right in the middle he's ever seen, as well as with a pair of fake mustaches. "Now you're perfect" He comments when he places the hat on top of Sunggyu. "We'll put on these later"

"Are you implying that I wasn't perfect before?" Sunggyu fake gasps. "I cannot believe you. You know what? I don't even want to see you right now, I'll stay in for tonight and think about what you said, goodnight Woo—"

"Hyung," Woohyun laughs, pulling him from the arm before he's out of reach. "You're not getting out of this one. You promised."

"I promised to spend Halloween with you," Sunggyu points out, "I didn't promise to dress up like a  _stupid—_ "

"—it's not stupid—"

"— _stupid_ game character whose only purpose is to save an _useless_ princess, and if you think about it, it's denigrating toward woman, are they trying to imply that they're are not capable to save themselves from a— what is Bowser?"

"A dragon?"

"A— really? I was going to say turtle."

Woohyun laughs. "If you're done pulling up excuses—"

"I'm not, actually—"

"We have to go." Woohyun pushes him out of their apartment, not really listening Sunggyu's complains, not until the elevator arrives and they're in what Sunggyu would describe as the most embarrassing moment of his life, riding an elevator dressed up as Mario and his boyfriend as Luigi. And he's considering that time he had to dressed up as a  _fucking bee_  for his University's baseball match.

"You could've chosen something better, y'know?" Sunggyu complains one last time,  _always_  expecting for Woohyun to get pissed at him and call it off.

But no, Woohyun is cheery, Woohyun is understanding. Ugh.

"These are good," Woohyun retorts, "and they were 50% off."

Sunggyu gasps. "You bought them? I told you to rent!"

"50% off, hyung!" Woohyun repeats, as if that'd get to convince Sunggyu. "What do you have against Super Mario Bros, anyway?"

Sunggyu huffs, annoyed and sulky.

It's just until they're out of the elevator and getting into Woohyun's car that he answers, "I was more of a Playstation kid."

Woohyun laughs, but doesn't engage in another conversation about it. He knows that if he ignores Sunggyu enough, it'll go away, eventually. Probably. Most of the times. But he  _also_ should know that Sunggyu's hardly a forget-it-and-move-on kind of person.

He's looking down at his body, frowning at the annoying red that covers him up entirely, and if it were other universe he'd have superpowers and he'd be burning these clothes with his mere deadly gare. Woohyun is making him go crazy.

It's then that he realizes.

"These are not even couple costumes! We're  _fucking_  brothers!"

Woohyun bursts into a laugh that is so hard, Sunggyu can swear he sees all the saliva spits coming out from his mouth. He groans in pain, but he laughs too anyway. Perhaps he's gone crazy already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd make it longer but i'm lazy af
> 
> someday perhaps


End file.
